Never meant to be
by EarlindeCalaelen
Summary: Six rangers, one vampire, one lonely girl, a death, more rangers? What will happen to the power rangers? A vampire? What's going on here? Read fic to find out what happens. Hint of lime. R/R J/T/K, B/T, A/Z
1. Intro to the Power Rangers and a goth

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers so don't sue me. I plan to put this once so dont' miss it.   
A/N: Hey this 1st chappie is deticated to Psycho Purple. Happy birthday Psycho. ^_^*  
  
Never meant to be  
By Saturnlover/ Step of Faith  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction to the Rangers and a goth  
Year: 1999, May 5  
  
So we have our fave power rangers. They are all juniors at Angel Grove High School. Where we have Jason, giving the respectful students their Karate Lessons. One of the Students is Justin Stewart. He's been living with Aisha Campbell. She is the director/voluntary student of shelters for orphaned kids. Justin is twelve, he goes to Angel Grove Middle School.  
  
It was boys day. The girls of the Power Rangers, Kim, Trini, and Aisha. Though Trini gave her powers to Aisha, she is still included in all the PR biz. I don't ant to get into all the other stuff but, hey why not?  
  
Let's start off by the leader of the group. Tommy Oliver, 16, the white ranger. He was known as the green ranger. You'd think we know everything about him? Well, I don't. But, I do know that he has the hots for Kimberly.  
  
Which brings us to our pink ranger. Kimberly Ann Hart. She is 16, one of the very best gymnist. Her mother lives in Paris. She is loved by everyone. Her best friend is Trini Kwan. She has a crush on Tommy and still is reminiscing about her older crush Jason Scott.  
  
Trini Kwan was the yellow ranger. She gave her powers to Aisha . She is also best friends with Kimberly.  
  
Aisha Campbell, yellow ranger. You may say that she gets the party going. She also has a crush on Zack Taylor.  
  
The Taylor's only son Zack. He calls on the mastadon to become the black ranger. He is the school's clown and best dancer. He has a crush on Kimberly but, Aisha as well.  
  
Let's get back to Jason Scott. He is the Red ranger. He used to have a crush on Kimberly. He is currently single now. He is best friends with Billy. Though they are like from two different worlds.  
  
Now we have original blue ranger, Billy. Billy Cranston is very smart. He is wise. His first friendship was between Jason and Kimberly.  
  
The power rangers have been saving the world for two years. As we so speak, it is Boy's Day and the girls have plans for the boys.  
  
They were decorating the Command Center as well. They didn't want Alpha and Zordon to be left out.  
  
"Hey Kim, what are you getting Tommy for boys day? Hmm...?" Aisha asked in a suductive voice.  
  
Kim knew she was trying to get her to spill out things about her and Tommy. Kim knew Tommy for about a year and a half. He came into the picture because of Rita. He would never know if it weren't for Rita. Not only that, Bulk and Skull as well. Oh well, let's move on.  
  
" 'Sha, you know I don't just give one boy something, I give all the guys something." Kim said.  
  
Just then a strange looking girl walked pass them. Let's not pay attention to her right now.  
  
Aisha didn't want to ase Kim any more questions. So she strolled off to Trini. Before she could ask Trini her question, Trini beat her to it.  
  
" Hey Aisha, what do you think? Does it look okay?" Trini asked. She was drawing a picture of Billy with a fishing pole with a fish hooked onto it.  
  
Aisha blinked. But before she could answer the question, Trini asked her another one.  
  
" How are you and Zack going along?"  
  
" Uh..um..It's okay, still little shy though." Aisha told her.  
  
Just then the boys came by.  
  
" Hey Trini." Said Billy. She said Hi back.  
  
" Hi 'Sha." Zack said. She told him Hi back.  
  
Then Jason came into view walking with Justin. " Justin, you gotta work on your Koshanku." Jason said. Then left towards the others.  
  
Then we meet the girl again. She walked by Justin. She was wearing black clothes, white and black make-up, and black lipstick. ( Geez, I'd think she was a zombie.) @_@  
  
Justin turned to look at her. He muttered, " What a Gothic Bitch." He walked away.  
  
She looked towards the boy then towards the rangers.  
  
And then...  
A/N: Well, there you have it. Next chapter: Katherine Hillard... And Spike? Please read and review. ^_^* 


	2. Katherine HillardAnd Spike? Part one

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers so don't sue me. I plan to put this once so dont' miss it. I don't own spike either.  
  
A/N: Here's the second chapter. I know i run late in the updating thing but, i'm trying to think of ideas to make the story interesting. Don't forget this may not have ties to the original show.  
  
Never meant to be  
By Saturnlover  
  
Chapter 2: Katherine Hillard....and Spike? Part one  
Year: 1999, May 6  
  
(Kat's pov)  
  
My name is Katherine Rose Hillard. (Sorry if that's not her middle name, i just made it up) I am sixteen years old. I lived in Austrailia for years. I just moved here to Angel Grove. I feel I have connections here. My father died when I was six, I haven't really known him. My mother never really cared for me. That is how I became who I am.   
  
People call me a goth. For years I have known that. No one never cared for me. Many people think I am bi, which I'm not. I'll tell you this, I have blue eyes, and blond hair. Yes, my real hair is blond. I dye my hair black though. Which brings me to another obssession I have. I love the color black. That's the least part about me. I don't have any friends.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Spike Pov)  
  
The Bronze  
  
My name was William. Now William the Bloody. Others call me Spike. I've been a vampire for many years. Right now I'm at the Bronze letting myself get a hang over.   
  
You see, I know this girl, a bitchy one at that. I told her my deepest feelings. I know I'm a vamp but, she went with a vamp too but, with a soul.   
  
"uuuhhhhh." I sigh. You see the feelings I have for her was like no other. I told her that I loved her. What does she do? She kicks me off the scoobies gang on the street. I still remember plain as day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Kat's Pov)  
  
I don't have friends. Not because I don't want to make friends it's because they're afraid of me. It's like I hide some sort of power. The only friend I ever had left me when I was five. I'll tell you about him but, then I'd have to kill you.  
  
His name is...Jason Scott. The very person who actually cared enough for me. He was seven when he left to go to California, I never saw him after our last meeting. It's still plain as day...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Spike's Pov)  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I saw Buffy walking down the sidewalk. I wanted to tell her how I feel. So I walked up to her. She saw me coming, so she stopped. She turned to face me. She asked, "What do you want Spike?"   
  
I look toward the ground unnervingly. Then I look back up at Buffy. I start to feel nervous.   
  
I could see her tapping her foot she said, " I'm waiting."  
  
I spoke, " Buffy, I...how should I say this I...I want to tell you something." I knew right then and there I blew it.  
  
Buffy asked, " What do you want to tell me? You are wasting my patients." He knew he was making her upset.  
  
"You see Buffy, what I want to say is I...I l..love...you." There I said it.   
  
( He doesn't know what he's expecting) Author's Pov  
  
He could tell Buff heard him. She looked utterly disgusted. He felt his face connect with Buffy's right hand. Yup, she hooked him.   
  
Right now if he was a regular human he would've been coughing up blood.  
  
He had just enough time to watch her run away.  
  
*End Flashback*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Kat's Pov)  
  
*Flashback*  
  
" Hey Jason," I said. He looked up from his book and said the same back to me. I could've sworn that I seen a frown on his face. I asked, " What's wrong?"  
  
He looked at me and said, " Oh, todays my last day here in Austrailia. So i'm trying to not see anybody so I won't miss them." Then turned back to his book.  
  
I looked at him ready to cry. I thought, *Aren't you going to miss me? I'm going to miss you lots.* What I didn't realize is that I said that out loud.  
  
He looked back up when he heard me. He told me, " Of course i'm going to miss you. But don't worry, you'll get other friends." He took is book and left.   
  
I looked towards the ground. I said to myself," One day, Jason Lee Scott. I will find you."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
" Jason Lee Scott, I found you. This time you are not leaving my sight." Kat told her self.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it. I know it took so long. Next chapter/part: Katherine Hillard...And Spike? Part two. Hopefully by next week sunday. Please r/r ^_^ 


	3. Katherine HillardAnd Spike? Part two

A/N: Here's the second part to the second chapter. I know i'm running late in this lately. But, I have other fics and school is coming to an end. So after school ends I might put up more chapters.  
  
Never meant to be  
  
By Saturnlover  
  
Chapter 2: Katherine Hillard....and Spike? Part two  
  
Year: 1999, May 6, Night Time  
  
(Author's POV)  
  
  
  
Kat was walking down a sidewalk. She felt calm. She was still sifting through her memories. What gotten to her heart was that he was hanging around other girls. She thought back to when she was young once again. That's when she heard a rustle in a bush.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(spike's area)  
  
Spike was walking down a side walk coming from the bronze. Then a big flash of light came towards him. Then when he was able to see again, he saw a red man with tubes on him and a lady with horns coming out of her head. There was also others with them.   
  
He asked, " Who are you?"  
  
The man and lady came up and spoke, " I am Lord Zedd and this here is Rita Repulsa. We have a job for you." The lady had a crooked smile on her face.  
  
Spike said, " I dont' want any of your money or your petty gifts." Then starts to walk away.  
  
He was cut short by Zedd. Spike was frozen, he couldn't move at all. Then a monster with wings named Goldar came up to Spike an inplanted a chip at the back of his neck. Spike couldn't get it off. It would be shocked if he did.  
  
Rita spoke to Spike, " Your orders are to find this girl, " she holds up a picture of the girl, " and make her to one of you." She had that wierd grin again.  
  
In spite of everything, Spike obeyed and was on his way.  
  
Along the way, he met up with Buffy. His eyes showed no emotion. He went right past her.   
  
She thought, * How stange.* But kept on walking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( Back with Kat)  
  
The bush was still rustling. Kat crept closer to the bush. Then out of no where a vampire came out of the bush. That vamp was none other then Spike.   
  
She screamed softly. He grabbed her neck and bit down hard on it. Sucking on it. Then she felt weary and fainted.   
  
A couple of hours past. Kat started to wake up. She felt groggy but, also hungry. Not just hungry but, thirsty. She was thirsty for human blood.  
  
She found herself at the Angel Grove park. She checked her watch and it said 10:30 am. It's been about five hours since she left home to take a walk in the park.  
  
She was growing tired again. She decided it was time to go home. Also for some odd reason, she felt like wearing red tomorrow instead of black.   
  
What she doesn't know is that she has been turned into a vampire, and also she has a chip on the back of her neck.  
  
She thinks to herself, * This place is extremely odd. I would like this place. Also Jason, I will come for you don't you worry.* Then she could not keep her eyes open for much longer she falls to the sidewalk and starts sleeping. Or maybe it's lack of Blood.   
  
A dark figure on the side, took her in his arms and brings her to Lord Zedd. And...  
  
A/N: Alright, ppl.I am also sorry that this chapter was short. I plan on updating more often. I promise. Also for this chapter I'm not going to give out anything more. You will have to read the next chapter in order to find out what happens. The next chapter is: Chapter 3: A death, and a reunion. Stay tuned. Please r/r ^_^ 


	4. A reunion and A Death

A/N: Here's the third chapter. I know i'm running late in this lately. But, I have other fics. School is over.  
  
Never meant to be  
  
By Saturnlover  
  
(Last time on Never meant to be)  
  
* She thinks to herself, * This place is extremely odd. I would like this place. Also Jason, I will come for you don't you worry.* Then she could not keep her eyes open for much longer she falls to the sidewalk and starts sleeping. Or maybe it's lack of Blood.   
  
A dark figure on the side, took her in his arms and brings her to Lord Zedd. And...*  
  
Chapter 3: A death, and a reunion  
  
Year: 1999, May 7, Day Time  
  
(Author's POV)  
  
*Last night was really wierd*, she thought. She didn't remember much about what happened. Well, she did remember that she wanted to wear red instead of black.   
  
Right now she's walking on the side walk on her way to school. The same way she was walking home.   
  
She arrives to school late because of lack of stregnth. She didn't bother going to 1st period so she waited for second period.  
  
Her second period is Chemistry. She had Kimberly and Billy in that class. They were friendly.  
  
" Hi, I'm Kimberly Hart" Kim said.  
  
" I'm Billy Cranston." Billy introduced.  
  
" .....", they were awarded with silence.  
  
" You're gonna like it here at Angel Grove, " Kimberly spoke, "What is your name by the way?"  
  
Kat looked up and said, "Katherine Hillard." That is all Kat said. Then returned to her chemistry book.  
  
Kim and Billy never saw anyone like her before. Just then the ending of 2nd period bell rang.  
  
Kat packed up her stuff, and went to the tree for recreational time.   
  
After 10 minutes of rec.time, the bell rang. When she was on her way to History, she saw Jason with the little boy, Justin. She overheard part of their conversation.  
  
" Justin, you need more power in your punch." she heard Jason say.  
  
" But, Jas, you know that I'm not good at punching." Justin said.  
  
" Look, Jus, just give it all you got and when you go to your exam you'll get your 2nd patch for your brown belt. You've done pretty good so far."  
  
" Yeah, I know, but I 'll never be as good as you."   
  
" Justin, you're brown belt, that is very good. You'll get black soon enough." Jas said then went to class.  
  
Kat could feel herself becoming flushed. Oh, how she missed Jason speak. In her mind she thinks, * I'll get you Jason, don't you worry*  
  
Afterschool came pretty fast, on her way home she bumped into someone. ( Can you guess who?) It was Jason. He was on his way home too. He was walking with Justin as well.  
  
" Hey, we never properly introduced. My two other friends met you. I'm Jason Scott." He spoke.  
  
" My name is Katherine Hillard." She said a litte upset that he didn't remember her.  
  
" Hey, I saw this girl the other day." spoke Justin.  
  
" Queit, you rodent." Kat told Justin.  
  
" Hey, hey, he's just a kid." Jason told her.  
  
" Hey, Jas, I'm gonna go alright?" Justin said.  
  
" Okay, See ya."  
  
Then Jason left cause he had a meeting with the other rangers.  
  
Kat, was really upset, so upset she was hungry for blood. ( And you know that younger blood tastes much better ^_^)  
  
" Hey kid?" Kat yelled.  
  
Justin turned back to her, " What?"  
  
" Whats yur name kid?" she asked him.  
  
" Justin Stewart." he said.  
  
" Well, Justin, I wanted to know if you'd like'd to join me for lunch?" Kat asked.  
  
" Ah...no thanks, I'd rather not, I dont' wanna keep Aisha waiting." He turned to leave but, with no avail Kat has already locked him in a head lock.   
  
" You know, I'm a vampire, I perfer young peoples' blood. You are one of them." She bit down on his neck, giving off a scream from him and a very satisfying Kat looming over his dead body. She just left the body there to rot or for someone to find him. She was smiling satisfied in getting her meal and for meeting up with Jason.  
  
" Jason, I will not lose you, too bad, your favorite student is dead. Haha, muahahahaha..." She walked down the lonely streets to her apartment.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long update people. But, I was sorta well, distracted. I have this other penname called Step of Faith, and well, I was writing fics for my Inuyasha penname. So, I'm here with this chapter, I won't promise a new update for awhile. Till next time ^_^ Please r/r 


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

NOVEMBER HERE, AND GETTING WARMER  
  
FF.NET:  
  
LILKAGIEVIXEN:   
  
A KITSUNE'S HEART: ON HOLD  
  
CROSSING TO THE OTHER SIDE: POSTED CHAPTER 3, ON HOLD NOW  
  
MOTHERS OF MAYHEM, SONGS FROM THE SOUL: CHAPTER 11 IN THE MAKING  
  
ONCE MORE WITH FEELINGS...AN INUYASHA MUSICAL!: CURRENLTY IN THINKING  
  
SHIKON RANGERS: REPOSTED CHAPTERS 1 & 2, CURRENLTY WRITING CHAPTER 3  
  
SATURNLOVER:   
  
NEVER MEANT TO BE: STARTED CHAPTER ?? DONT' REMEMBER...NOT FINISHED YET  
  
MEDIAMINER.ORG:  
  
WHAT GOES ON IN A CHAT ROOM : IS ON HOLD TILL I GET A PLOT  
  
CROSSING TO THE OTHER SIDE: SEE LILKAGIEVIXEN  
  
MOTHERS OF MAYHEM, SONGS FROM THE SOUL: DITTO  
  
A WALK TO REMEMBER: DELETED  
  
THAT'S MY STATUS AS OF NOVEMBER 16, 2003. TILL, I UPDATE AGAIN....TTFN...OH YEA, I'D BE READING STILL THOUGH!  
  
JA NE 


End file.
